


Spinning carousels and Shining hearts

by SinkingAnchor



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform, monokuma - Freeform, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingAnchor/pseuds/SinkingAnchor
Summary: Waking up in what seems to be a love hotel with your crush is surely a red flag for all. Yet somehow Saihara and ouma manages to fall in love.*no spoilers**no death**meant to be fluff*
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Spinning carousels with my blue-haired Prince pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back so it’s not so good lol. The plots kinda generic but I like it so it should (?) be fine. Also despite what it looks like, this is 100% not those smut fanfics,,,, I don’t plan to write any smut so it should be ok 👌

Kokichi woke up, thinking that it would be like every other ordinary day. But he realised something was different. After all, a tall, slender boy with shiny blue hair was sleeping beside him. Kokichi didn’t feel the need to check under the sheets to see the situation they were in last night. Although he doesn’t remember, he’s fine with either way: a sleepover or a more intimate course of action. Instead, kokichi took the opportunity to study the boy’s face. You don’t wake up to a handsome boy sleeping beside you everyday. His eyelashes were incredibly long and if it wasn’t for his angular features, he could’ve been mistaken for a girl. But any gender would agree that the bluenette was good-looking. The blue silky hair was laid nicely onto the pink sheets of the bed they were sleeping in.  
Finally, the taller boy woke up. Shuichi noticed another boy sleeping beside him so decided to say something.  
“Good morn-Wahh !” Half way through mid-sentence, shuichi realised the situation he was in and decided to check if this really was the case. But just as he was doing so, a short boy with purple hair started talking to him.  
“Good morning darling,” he said in a sweet tone. Having no recollection of last night, shuichi wasn’t sure if it was some type of joke or not. He replied with a shy good morning. It was not long until the boy put one hand on shuichi’s cheek and kissed him on the lips. As this being shuichi’s first kiss, the boy was surprised that his first kiss occurred without himself taking initiative. Shuichi’s eyes widened when kokichi slyly slipped his tongue into shuichi’s mouth. Kokichi smirks at the boy’s reaction and decides to play along for a bit more. “Hold on, I took your first kiss! Ah, but I took something worth more than that yesterday nishishi~” The small boy threw his naked arms around Saihara, calling him “honey”, “darling” and any other romantic nicknames he could think of, hoping to get a satisfying reaction. Shuichi stares at kokichi in shock for a while until he remembers what he was doing. He lifts the duvet to see himself fully clothed and sighs in relief, only to remember that one role doesn’t require complete stripping. So he quickly tries to check the state kokichi is in.  
“Heyyyyy pervert what are you trying to do?” His words sounded like he was hurt yet his face was grinning childishly, ear to ear. “ I need to see if we um.. did something last night” shuichi’s eyes avoided the intense gaze from ouma as he slowly concentrated on the spinning carousel and the heart shaped bed they currently were in.


	2. Spinning carousels with my blue-haired Prince pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop and the gap between them gets narrower..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be better in manga form? So one day I will post it on my tumblr or Twitter account (if I actually have the time lol)

“Ok, Ouma-san** we need to figure out what happened and why we can’t remember anything..” Shuichi tried his best to avoid looking at the slender boy’s bare chest but it was hard concentrating on a single object as the hotel room was filled with strange ornaments and more.  
“You know, Saihara-chan,” The little boy said, “if you are planning to throw me away like the other girls, I suppose we should have another round before you go, don’t ya think?” Now Shuichi was even more confused. Another round? Other girls?

While shuichi’s head was swimming in thought, Kokichi proceeded to set up what seemed to be a hostage situation involving Shuichi.   
“Huh? Ouma-kun..” Saihara stared at his hands in confusion “is that a rope?”  
Kokichi nodded head as he pulled both ends of the rope to tighten the gap between Saihara’s hands and the carousel horse. “There! All done.” Kokichi smiled at his work proudly, his eyes shining like the stars.  
“Ouma-kun...” saihara eyes darted across the room corner to corner, expecting some clever escape plan to conjure up in his mind.   
“If you’re not going to do anything then I will go!” Ouma-kun cried as a waterfall of tears poured down from his eyes. “But w-wait! I would like to know what happened, last night.” This time shuichi looked at Ouma’s purple eyes intensely.   
“Well my curious prince, if you want to know that badly, I’ll tell you tomorrow, at the maid cafe you love so much” With that, Ouma gave a quick kiss on Shuichi’s cheek. And pulled on his clothes.  
Then, he kicked open the hot pink door, making a loud clattering noise as the piece of painted wood fell to the floor.

“Farewell! My blue-haired Prince!” Cried the now gone-by figure as he run down the corridors and out onto the bleak, cold streets. So Shuichi was left to himself, bound to the spinning carousels in the company of the cold air blowing from the open window to his face, every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I wanted to insert a joke about Saihara suddenly changing to honourifics but it didn’t fit.. I’m sorry _φ(･_･  
> God I gotta say, my English teacher would be proud of me, using alliteration 😤👏  
> I actually wish I had some one to talk to about danganronpa lol. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter


	3. The frilly dress and the special service: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation to the local maid
> 
> Shuichi has a conversation with Toujou Kirumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and enjoy but it’s rlly short (once again)

Shuichi loved no maid cafe and was unaware of what on earth Kokichi was talking about until he heard that some girls in his college worked in a place nearby, dressing up as a maid.  
He decided to meet up with one of the employees at the school cafeteria. Now, the cafeteria was not the most prettiest place you could find and some might say it is ugly, with its juxtaposing colours and it’s poorly made neon signs.  
“So toujou-san... you work at a maid cafe.” “There’s no need to be shy about it, you know” Toujou calmly said as she mixed the black liquid placed in front of her, pouring some sugar now and then. Her concentration was immeasurable, her eyes only focused on the ugly floral teacup which contained the coffee Toujou ordered.  
“I was wondering if Ouma-kun goes there... does he?”   
“That purple one? No, I never saw him anywhere near the site.”  
By then, both had finished their revoltingly sweet drinks which suggested their little conversation had ended. “Well, if you ever want to visit, saihara, here’s the address.” Toujou slid a neatly folded piece of paper across the table and shouldered her handbag and left the cafeteria.  
Shuichi decided that it would be best to at least check out the cafe, in hope that he will find clues about what really happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible with coming up with plots so this is just slowly becoming horrible lol. Well I’ll try my best as I love this ship so...
> 
> Next chapter, I’ll try and make it very active(?) packed with troubles and disaster and some games or dares??? Idk but something like that.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually rlly proud of this so thank you for reading. like really, thank you so much


End file.
